


В чем опасность сонных офицеров Ее Величества

by berenica, zhita



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Time, London, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhita/pseuds/zhita
Summary: Что если вместо Миранды в квартиру Джеймса наведался бы Томас? ПВП, которое родилось в бурных обсуждениях заспанного и застенчивого Джеймса.





	В чем опасность сонных офицеров Ее Величества

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: авторы упарывались и ни на что не претендуют.

Только начинало светать, а Томас уже торопливо взбирался по лестнице дома на Вилльерс-стрит. Он никогда не бывал в этой части Лондона, возле самой Темзы. Здесь было куда беднее, чем он ожидал, и никаких табличек с именами жильцов он не обнаружил, но был уверен, что добрался, куда нужно. Во всяком случае, ждать он больше не мог. Среди ночи ему в голову пришла блестящая мысль, и он несколько часов проворочался, пытаясь уснуть, но тщетно. Он знал, что Джеймс часто присутствует на маневрах в доках, а значит встает еще до рассвета. Точного расписания Джеймс ему не рассказывал, но он решил рискнуть. Именно поэтому Томас с вежливой улыбкой обогнул на лестнице угрюмого вида девушку с корзиной, взбежал на еще один пролет и нетерпеливо постучал в обшарпанную дверь.

Стучать пришлось дважды. После второго стука за дверью послышались шаги. Томас расплылся в счастливой улыбке, готовясь озвучить свою такую простую, но гениальную идею: купить у Ллойда корабль, и вместе отправиться на разведку в Нассау… 

Дверь приоткрылась, и Томас позабыл, что хотел сказать и как вообще говорить. Да и как дышать тоже. На него с недоумением взирал растрепанный, заспанный Джеймс. Он казался таким теплым и мягким… Томас скользнул взглядом ниже, по плечам, рукам, щедро усыпанным веснушками, по обнаженной груди, где в рыжей поросли прятались трогательные розовые соски. 

— Милорд? 

Томас очнулся. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он кашлянул:

— Доброе утро, Джеймс. Могу я войти?

— Конечно, — Джеймс поспешно отступил, предоставив Томасу самому закрыть дверь, и подхватил со стула рубаху. 

Томас не мог оторвать от него глаз. Кажется, он даже что-то говорил. Что-то, приличествующее моменту, но на самом деле все его мысли свелись к одной: еще пара мгновений — и вместе с рубахой его мягкий, сонный Джеймс вновь наденет свою броню. 

— У вас здесь… — в отчаянии произнес он и коснулся груди Джеймса. Волоски кольнули подушечки пальцев, а Джеймс неожиданно сильно покраснел и торопливо натянул рубаху. 

Но этот румянец внезапно придал Томасу уверенности.

— Вы покраснели отчего-то. Я вас смущаю? — спросил он, внимательно всматриваясь в Джеймса. Тот опустил глаза.

— Признаться, да, милорд. Вы, здесь, в моем скромном жилище...

— Нет, — ответил Томас. Потерявшийся Джеймс словно подталкивал его к решительному шагу.

— Простите? 

— Я думаю, что вы смущены не этим. А тем, что я сделал вот так, — чтобы повторить жест, пришлось немного отвести пальцами воротник рубашки.

Джеймс растерянно, почти испуганно вскинул на него глаза.

— Простите, милорд, — пробормотал он.

— Простить? За что? Ведь это я коснулся вас. И знаете, совершенно не хочу извиняться за это. А хочу... Знаете ли вы, чего я хочу?

Джеймс молчал, но остановиться Томас уже не мог. Он подступил совсем близко:

— Спросите меня, чего я хочу, Джеймс. Спросите!

— Чего же? — послушно откликнулся Джеймс.

— Прикоснуться к вам снова. И снова. Коснуться здесь, — Томас прочертил пальцами ключицу Джеймса, — и здесь, и еще вот тут, — он нежно дотронулся до шеи, до подбородка и на мгновение замолчал. Джеймс стоял, будто завороженный, только дышал все тяжелее. — Коснуться вот так, — продолжал Томас, скользнув большим пальцем по его губам, — и вот так. — Наклонившись, он поцеловал Джеймса.

Джеймс на мгновение застыл, но потом его губы дрогнули и приоткрылись, словно распустившийся под солнцем цветок. У Томаса зашумело в голове: Джеймс отвечал ему. 

Когда он отстранился, Джеймс так и стоял, закрыв глаза, опустив рыжие ресницы. Его щеки пламенели в рассветном сумраке. Как же Томасу хотелось схватить его в объятия, увлечь на постель, но он понимал, что спешить нельзя. Он вновь поцеловал Джеймса в уголок губ, в скулу, в шею, все ниже и ниже. Пробрался ладонями под рубашку.

Джеймс открыл затуманенные глаза.

— Милорд? — прошептал он.

Томас улыбнулся ему, и Джеймс заморгал, как человек, неожиданно вышедший из подземелья на ясный свет. Потянувшись за новым поцелуем, Томас потянул край рубахи вверх. Джеймс не сопротивлялся, лишь привалился спиной к шкафу, будто враз лишившись сил, и тихо застонал. Он обнял Томаса, с жаром отвечая на поцелуи.

Румянец Джеймса расползался все ниже, по шее и плечам, подкрадывался к груди — и в Томасе, словно в отражении, все жарче разгоралось пламя. Он опустился на колени, возле ног белым облаком легла рубашка. 

Он коснулся поцелуем живота Джеймса, прихватил губами волоски. В ответ раздался беспомощный стон. Джеймс впился пальцами в парик Томаса, очевидно, не сразу осознав, что у него под руками, стащил его и отшвырнул прочь.

Томас невесомо провел по поясу бриджей, погладил шершавые пуговки и взглянул вверх. Вид у Джеймса был диковатый, казалось, он не вполне верит в происходящее, но в его глазах не было ни отвращения, ни отказа. Улыбнувшись ему, Томас начал расстегивать пуговки. Джеймс судорожно стиснул его волосы, но тут же выпустил их и попытался вцепиться в шкаф. Его пальцы беспомощно шарили по гладкому дереву, и Томас не выдержал. Рывком расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, он сдернул бриджи с бедер Джеймса и поддался нестерпимому желанию вжаться в него лицом, вдохнуть запах.

У Джеймса вырвался изумленный полувздох-полувскрик.

Томас застонал в ответ. Шейный платок душил, и он попытался распутать его, покрывая горячую кожу Джеймса поцелуями. Ничто в мире не заставило бы сейчас Томаса оторваться от него. Руки дрожали, и он дернул платок, чуть не затянув узел намертво. Платок змеей скользнул по груди, застрял на кисточках кафтана, но Томас этого уже не заметил. Он погладил мускулистые бедра, наслаждаясь тем, как рыжие волоски щекочут ладони, и снова посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот прерывисто дышал, его лицо исказилось. Этот полный муки взгляд заставил Томаса оторваться от завороживших его бедер и заняться наконец тем, что недвусмысленно умоляло о внимании прямо перед его лицом.

В паху было невыносимое, до боли, напряжение, но сейчас Томасу было не до себя. Всем своим существом он сосредоточился на Джеймсе, а потому просто слегка надавил ладонью на пах. Этого будет достаточно. О себе он больше не думал. Здесь и сейчас все было только для него, для Джеймса.

Джеймс низко, рвано простонал и подался вперед, горячая ладонь легла на затылок Томаса, пальцы скользнули под воротник. Томас, окруженный вкусом Джеймса, запахом Джеймса — Джеймсом, — забыл себя. Для него весь мир сейчас заключался в этом мужчине, в его стонах, его удовольствии. Джеймс стал его миром. 

Но Джеймс почему-то совсем слабо толкался навстречу, будто сдерживаясь. С этим Томас мириться не собирался. Он насадился на него, задохнувшись, но отказываясь менять дивное удовольствие на глоток воздуха, сглотнул и вновь ткнулся в рыжие, восхитительно пахнущие Джеймсом волоски. По подбородку и даже шее текла слюна. Джеймс дернулся, кажется, у него подкашивались ноги, и Томас покрепче ухватил его свободной рукой за бедро.

С каждым движением, с каждым вздохом стоны становились все громче. Джеймса трясло, и Томасу пришлось удерживать его обеими руками. Пальцы Джеймса впились ему в затылок, короткие ногти оцарапали кожу. Это удержало Томаса в реальности, не дало соскользнуть в марево собственного удовольствие, которое могло помешать ему ласкать Джеймса.

На пике Джеймс зарычал и ударил кулаком по шкафу. Внутри что-то упало, гулко стукнув. Джеймс вытянулся в струну и, кажется, перестал дышать, но Томас продолжал изо всех сил держать его. 

Его оргазм наполнил Томаса странными, неведомыми прежде чувствами. Его вывернули наизнанку, повергли. Ему хотелось петь, смеяться и плакать. В голове звенело от блаженства. Он отрешенно заметил, что по его собственным бриджам расползается мокрое пятно, но это не имело значения. Оргазм Джеймса принес ему больше радости, чем свой. 

Джеймс еще несколько раз ударил кулаком по шкафу, но совсем слабо, едва слышно, и, невзирая на усилия Томаса, начал сползать на пол. Томас придержал его, принял в объятия, и Джеймс уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. 

Томасу хотелось вплавиться, врасти в него здесь, сейчас и навсегда. Стать веснушкой на его плечах, румянцем на скулах. Он поцеловал все еще вздрагивающего Джеймса в макушку и погладил по волосам. 

Томас был совершенно, абсолютно, безумно счастлив. Он сидел в мокрых бриджах на полу в самой бедной комнатке, в которой ему только доводилось бывать, и чувствовал себя богом. 

Наконец дрожь Джеймса стихла. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Томаса. В его глазах были изумление, восторг и что-то еще, чему Томас побоялся дать имя. 

— Я… — Джеймс смолк, едва заговорив. Томас ждал, затаив дыхание, и улыбался. Джеймс нахмурился, словно подыскивая слова, но так и не произнес ни звука. Вместо слов он потянулся к Томасу и легко, целомудренно прикоснулся губами к его губам. Это легкое касание едва ли могло выразить то, что происходило в душе Томаса. Он заглянул Джеймсу в глаза и увидел отражение собственных чувств. Возможно, Джеймс увидел то же самое, потому что в его взгляде что-то изменилось. Он снова поцеловал Томаса, но на этот раз так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Может быть, так и было, Томасу казалось, что он умрет без этого поцелуя. Джеймс будто стал воздухом, которым он дышал и не мог надышаться. Он улыбнулся в поцелуй.

Он был самым, самым счастливым человеком на свете. 

Он не знал, что Джеймс мог бы с ним про это поспорить.

Happy end


End file.
